


Shots Fired

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mathematics, Paintball, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Wait, Steve! It's a trap!" He was too late, Steve got hit, three times in the chest. "Shit!" Tony tapped the coms, "They're on the north side! Does anyone copy?""What? That doesn't make any sense, Clint just got hit.""Peter is down! I repeat, the kid is down!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Shots Fired

As soon as they entered they knew something was wrong; that they had walked into a trap. Steve stayed low and turned round to instruct the rest of the team, "We need to split up into pairs, spread out, make it harder for them to get us. Clint and Nat, you go south; Tony and I, we'll go north; Sam and Peter, you'll go west. We'll stay low and try not to get shot. Split up in three...two...go." 

Steve and Tony cautiously walked through the maze, feeling eyes on them the entire time. Steve tried to listen out for where the enemy was hiding, but it was silent. He couldn't hear anything, not even a branch rustle.

"Jarvis can't find them anywhere. It's so weird, it's like they aren't even here." Tony whispered.

"Stick to the walls." 

Suddenly, Steve heard a great amount of movement ahead. A rustling in some bushes. He slowly and quietly stalked up to it and shot at it. The bushes stopped moving and Steve smirked triumphantly, "I think we got one." 

Steve left to check the bush out, but Tony shook his head, "Wait, Steve! It's a trap!" He was too late, Steve got hit three times in the chest. "Shit!" Tony tapped the coms, "They're on the north side! Does anyone copy?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense, Clint just got hit." 

"Peter is down! I repeat, the kid is down!" 

"We need to regroup, stick to the walls and stay low. Meet me where we just left." Tony ordered as he ran off. "Sam, can you use Red Wing to find where they are hiding?" 

"Negative, I already tried. They're like ghosts or something." 

It didn't take long before the three found each other, "How the hell are they three places at the same time? It's only the two of them." 

"They're professionals, Clint said something about using the wind as a guide, but he got shot before he could finish." Nat informed them.

"They're bending bullets using the fucking wind? Are we dealing with the god damned Avatar? We underestimated them, I regret everything. I want to go home, this was supposed to be fun, an easy win. Six against two? This was supposed to be easy. It feel like a deer during hunting season." Tony ranted. 

A gust of wind hit them, but Sam got a lot more than just dirt in his eye. He was hit three times in the chest, which knocked him back. "Shit!" 

Tony let out a scream. Nat grabbed his hand, and they both started running. They came upon an opening in a wall and crawled through. A forest sat on the other side of the wall, filled with huge trees that could cover them from the enemy. Nat dragged Tony behind a tree, and he had Jarvis scan the area.

"Everything appears to be normal, sir." 

"We should wait them out here." Nat suggested.

"I don't think they have a problem with that, since they're both snipers. They'll wait for us as long as it takes, and when our guard is down, bang, we're out." 

"We don't exactly have a choice here, Tony." 

"I say we..." Another gust of wind hit and Tony's eyes widened , "Oh crap." He got hit in the chest three times, and pushed Nat out of the way, "Save yourself." But she didn't get very far, one of the guys landed in front of her and shot her three times in the chest. The other jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Tony, the blond wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Simulation complete, Blue team wins." The trees started fading away, and everyone was back in the training room of the tower. The members of the red team all groaned, all covered in blue paint, and gathered around the two. 

Bucky and Klaus fist bumped, "Yes! Team sniper wins. They said that we couldn't do it, and we took them out in five minutes. You guys suck." 

Tony rolled his eyes at the two, most of the red team did, "You guys cheated. We said no superpowers." 

"We didn't use any superpowers, just a lot of math and the wind. It's your fault, you guys wanted to open the windows. 'It's too hot, we're boiling in here.'" Klaus mimicked them, Bucky snorted and high fived him. 

"Jarvis close the windows." The glass windows all slid shut at Tony's command, "I want a rematch. You don't get to use your powers or your wind, it's a fair match. And it gives us more time." 

Klaus exchanged a look with Bucky and they both shrugged, "That's fine, I like a challenge." 

"Don't get too cocky, Jamie Baby. I have faith in my team. Six against two, no powers and no fucking wind. Jarvis! Start the simulation." 

_____

"How the hell did you bounce the bullets off the walls?" Steve asked incredulously as the red team lost for the third time. 

Bucky shrugged, "Hydra taught us to be prepared for anything. You have to be really good at math to pull it off. Luckily, I was an engineer back in the forties, and Klaus, well you know." 

"I'm great at math and I have no idea how the hell you two did that." 

Bucky smiled, "You are great at math, but you're not a sniper, Tones. The two have to work together, like peanut butter and jelly."

Klaus nodded, "Exactly!" 

The lights in the tower turned red, signalling that there was a mission. The team groaned, and ran toward the locker area where their suits were, leaving Klaus standing there with Peter. Tony turned around, "This isn't over. I will find a way to beat you, and win paintball. Mark my words, kid!" 

Peter snorted, "That was very super villainy." 

"I know, right? Let's play a video game with this thing." 

"I'm afraid you won't have time to do that now, as Dr. Octopus is in downtown Manhattan right this moment." Jarvis informed .

Klaus groaned, "I'll help you, and then we'll come back, and play Mario or something." 

Peter slumped, "Are you gonna wear the Spider-Man suit again? Because last time you almost wrecked my reputation as a non lethal force." They made their way to Klaus' lab, which was right across the hall.

"That lady was being a total dick, and she does not get to use the vagina card. She performed non consensual knife play on my right leg, and that was not okay." Klaus rummaged through the lab's closet and pulled out one of the eight suits he made for Peter.

"Why can't you just say she stabbed you like a normal person? You spend too much time with Wade." Peter jumped out of the tower's window with Klaus following, in a black spidey suit, webs and all. The two swung through the city to stop, DocOc and his pointless shenanigans.

_____

"While we were out, I had a thought." Clint announced, "Why don't we put Klaus and Bucky against each other, in separate teams. Klaus will be on red team and Bucky will be on blue team. Instead of them kicking our asses every time." 

"I agree with, Clint. This is getting ridiculous, man." Sam nodded. 

Everyone looked toward Tony and Steve, and the two shrugged, "I don't see why not." 

The game started a few minutes later; Klaus, Steve, Peter, and Clint on the red team, and Tony, Bucky, Sam and Nat, on the blue team. Everyone got into position, both Klaus and Bucky disappeared mysteriously, leaving everyone else on the ground.

"I'm in position, Cap." Klaus informed Steve. 

Steve nodded, "Game starts in three...two...go!" 

"I'm out, Steve. Pops got me." 

Steve looked around incredulously, "What do you mean you're out, Klaus? We just started two seconds ago."

"Pops and I had the same idea; take out the sniper first, and we shot each other at the same time. Isn't that crazy?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "On the bright side, you guys don't have to worry too much, and Pops and I can watch the rest of the match." 

_____

"Rookie mistake. Never try to shoot Peter in the back, his spidey senses are an absolute bitch. You have to distract him and get him in the chest." Klaus threw a few pieces of candy into his mouth.

Bucky swallowed the popcorn, "Why don't they aim for Steve's legs? His shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he only protects his upper body, like an idiot." 

They were watching a live feed of the match on the television in the living room. It had been going on for almost an hour, and only one person was shot, and that person was Sam. Sam was taken out by Peter, which he did not like at all.

"The only way to take Clint out, is to get him in the back. They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing, and he's half deaf, so he won't hear it coming. See, Nat has the right idea." Natasha shot Clint in the back, after finding his little nest.

"Tony's doing surprisingly well without the suit. I'm not saying he needed it, but he has to wear glasses to drive, he thinks he's fooling us with the sunglasses, but I'm not an idiot. He has terrible vision, he can't see anything if it isn't less than three feet in front of him. I don't know why he hides it, he's insanely hot in glasses, like a hot professor." 

Klaus cringed at that, "Ew, I don't need to hear that, Pops."

Bucky chuckled and threw a fist full of m&ms into his mouth, "Nat is totally gonna win this, she's the only person on the team with sense. Look at that, she just took out Steve by shooting him in the legs. She's a genius."

Something crackled in both of their ears, making them both jump out of their skin, "She's not a genius, you two idiots forgot to take out your coms." 

"Thanks for the tips, boys."


End file.
